Cammy Walker-Grimsley
Name: Camellia "Cammy" Walker-Grimsley Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: Senior School: George Hunter High School Hobbies and Interests: Playing musical instruments (specifically the guitar, piano, and flute), singing, camping, hiking Appearance: '''Camellia is 5'4" and 114 pounds, with a thin frame. She is three-quarters Caucasian and one-quarter Vietnamese, inheriting her Vietnamese genes from her maternal grandmother. Her face is flat, with narrow, almond-shaped, dark brown eyes, a small, flat nose, and full lips. She has brown curly hair that goes down to her waist. She has freckles on and around her nose, but her complexion is otherwise free of any spots or blemishes. Camellia's clothing style is inspired by the hippie culture. She generally wears comfortable, loose-fitting clothes, mostly themed with flower motifs. Camellia has a variety of hair decorations that are modeled after a variety of flowers. On the day of the abduction, she was wearing a long-sleeved hemp shirt over a white tanktop, a pair of dark green shorts, and brown sandals. She was also wearing a beaded headband and a red flower decoration in her hair. '''Biography: Camellia is the only child of Trent Walker and Susanna Grimsley, two Chattanooga natives who met in their high school years. Becoming good friends through high school and into college, the two eventually fell in love and were wed. Both Trent and Susanna were heavily into the modern hippie culture; neither ascribed to the idea of Susanna losing her last name. To that end, they decided to simply combine the two names. Trent and Susanna decided to give their child a nature-based name; Camellia was named after a flower common in Asia. With Trent working as an environmental scientist and Susanna running a greengrocers, as well as only having one child to look after, the Walker-Grimsleys never really struggled financially. Both Trent and Susanna were vegetarian for animal rights reasons, specifically out of respect for animal life. They both argue that killing a conscious animal just because one enjoys the taste of meat is morally unjustifiable. The pair wanted Camellia to adopt their lifestyle choice as well. However, both were also worried about the nutrition that their daughter may or may not be getting from a diet lacking in meat. They both understood that there were alternatives to meat that provided the necessary nutrients, but they were both unsure as to whether or not it would be enough. They both had lengthy discussions with Camellia's pediatrician about the best steps to take regarding her health. Additionally, Trent did not want to force their daughter to become a vegetarian if she did not want to be. If the time came where Camellia began to make her own dietary choices, and she decided not to abstain from meat, Trent did not want it to split the family apart. Thankfully, neither of these concerns became a problem. Their doctor had given them the knowledge and advice to make sure Camellia grew up healthy, and as she grew, she ascribed to the same philosophy as her parents regarding animal rights, and chose to stay vegetarian. Camellia hated the thought that animals were regularly brutalized, especially for the enjoyment of humans. This hatred of brutality extended to all animals, including humans. Camellia hates violence of any kind. Ever since Camellia was a child, she was very musically inclined. This inclination was mainly influenced by Susanna, who was a skilled guitarist. Camellia often spent her childhood singing along to her mother's songs, usually belting out nonsense syllables when she didn't the words, which was a lot of the time. As she grew, Camellia became interested in learning how to play the guitar, and asked her mother to teach her. Susanna saw this as an opportunity to further bond with her daughter, as well as pass on one of her skills. Susanna began to teach Camellia how to play the guitar, and she picked up on the instrument quickly. As Camellia grew, her skill in playing the guitar grew as well. The more she began to play the guitar, the less she began to sing. Even though she still loved singing, she became more and more self-conscious about her singing voice. Despite reassurance that she had a good singing voice by many people, she became embarrassed about singing in public. Although she still sings often, she often does it in private, to close friends, and never to sizeable crowds. Camellia became interested in learning new musical instruments at the start of middle school. Although she enjoyed playing the guitar, she felt like expanding her musical horizons, learning new genres and discovering new instruments. Two that she took particular interest in were the piano and the flute. She asked her parents to invest in lessons for these two instruments. Susanna was overjoyed that her interest had blossomed into something so huge. She agreed, and she and Trent began to pay for lessons. At about the same time, Trent decided to take Camellia out camping, hoping to pass on his interest in the outdoors to her as well. The pair of them travelled to a spot that Trent had always adored: a small clearing at the base of one of the mountains that surround Tennessee. Camellia quickly became entranced by the beauty of nature, especially during the first trip when they managed to spot a small meteor shower. Camellia asked her father for more camping trips. As she and her father began to camp more and more often, Camellia began to take an interest in hiking, which their camping trips had plenty of. She enjoys hiking because it's a form of exercise which lets her indulge in the views of nature, undisturbed by man. Camellia takes trips with Trent and Susanna every month or so, usually to Trent's favorite spot. When Camellia entered high school, a few of her friends start to experiment with drugs. Camellia had never encountered drugs before, and asked her parents about the topic. Trent and Susanna had both done weed before Camellia was born, though the had never touched harder drugs, and had stopped after Camellia was born. They simply told her that many drugs could be very dangerous for her health, and that she do the research on the risks of the drugs. More importantly, they told her that whatever she ended up doing, that she be honest with them. The last thing they wanted was to have her keep a secret from them, especially about something so potentially dangerous. After thinking about their words and doing some of her own research, Camellia decided to try marijuana; it seemed less dangerous than every other drug she researched, even alcohol. Though she understood the risks associated with marijuana use, she mostly glossed over them because, in her mind, they were less severe than those of the other drugs. She took a liking to weed quickly, and now smokes it regularly. As promised, though, she told her parents about it, and they taught her how to stay as safe as possible while using the drug. It was around the time of high school that Camellia realized she was different to other girls when it came to relationships. Most of her peers were becoming romantically interested in boys, but Camellia felt no such attraction. For a few months, she figured that she just didn't have any attraction to anyone of the boys she knew, and that she would find someone eventually. Slowly, though, she began to realize that her attraction was towards other girls. She soon came to understand that she was a lesbian; she came out to her parents shortly thereafter. As her parents were quite liberal, they accepted her. They told her that she was the same as she always was, and that this changed nothing. Academically, Camellia is an average student, mainly getting Bs with the occasional A. She does the work required to maintain her grades, but rarely goes above and beyond, and does not usually take the initiative in group work, content to do what she's told and letting others lead. Camellia excels in the creative subjects, especially music. However, she struggles in the sciences, especially chemistry. She does slightly better in biology, but abhors dissections. Camellia has a laid-back, carefree attitude, which makes her fairly easy to get along with. Her best friends tend to be similarly-minded people, especially fellow musicians, but she is in good standing with the majority of the school, with the exceptions of classmates who believe she has no drive or think she's not taking life seriously, and the more extreme conservative types, with which she sometimes clashes. Camellia doesn't know what she wants to be when she grows up, but she hopes to become a musician. Advantages: Camellia is friendly and laid-back, which will give her the upper hand when it comes to finding and maintaining alliances. She has plenty of hiking experience, particularly in mountainous terrain, that will help more easily and safely navigate the more treacherous parts of the island. This experience also gives her increased stamina and more physical strength than most girls in her class. Disadvantages: Her carefree attitude could translate to a lack of drive on the island to start playing, leaving her as a passive part of the game. Camellia abhors violence of any form; being surrounded by the violent situations on the island would be detrimental to her mental state. Designated Number: Female student No. 046 --- Designated Weapon: Nail-studded baseball bat Conclusion: Ah, the name that broke our spreadsheet. Fortunately, we'll stick to designation here. I have to say, G046, things were looking good until your pacifism reared its ugly head. Need we remind you, pacifists do not have a good track record in our little game. So buck up, get some of that teen spirit and knock one out of the park for us, okay? - Tracen Danya The above biography is as written by CondorTalon. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'CondorTalon '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: '''Fell to her death '''Collected Weapons: '''Nail-studded baseball bat (assigned weapon, to Jeff Greene) '''Allies: 'Tanisha Abbey, Jeff Greene '''Enemies: '''None '''Mid-game Evaluation: '''Cammy woke helplessly sobbing, even when she heard noises in adjacent rooms of the commissary she couldn't do anything proactive. She tried to flee when Jeff Greene in an adjacent room started loudly threatening Tanisha Abbey. She was found in her hiding place half stuffed under a bed by Tonya Collins, who had little patience for her pathetic demeanor. Tonya's threatening attempts at encouragement soon became threats backed up by a weapon- the terse showdown was only interrupted by the Jeff and Tanisha loudly entering the adjacent room and calling Tonya out. Cammy tried to keep herself calm as the situation was defused, as everybody made plans and negotiations around her. Tonya elected to leave, leaving Jeff and Tanisha to calm down their new ally, Cammy only reluctantly willing to go along in the first place. As they moved on Cammy elected to trust her weapon to Jeff- she wanted nothing to do with it. They moved on, Cammy silently hoping she'd trusted her fate to the right people. They stopped in the West Housing area, Cammy noting that an encumbered Jeff needed a break. They were surprised from an alley between homes, by Sal Bonaventura. Cammy stayed mostly silent, anticipating that the others would handle most of the introductions and so on. Jeff was acting belligerent and speaking of violence, however, and once more Cammy was reminded she'd trusted him with the bat. The appearance of someone else she didn't know caused the dam to break, she started to collapse into sustained hysterics, only pulled out of it by the others with difficulty. Jeff pulled her out of it with a threat of leaving her behind, and she ended up being literally dragged along. The trio were alone again after announcements, having found shelter in the Nature's Lookout. Tanisha tried to keep positive and productive, Cammy could barely engage, feeling empty after hearing about the deaths. Two newcomers arrived, Lorenzo Tavares, who Jeff immediately confronted due to some unstated suspicions, and Arjen Kramer. Arjen claimed he'd been robbed by Sierra Cook, which Cammy couldn't bring herself to believe. She put distance between herself and the increasingly terse confrontation, putting herself near the lookout edge. This move would cost her her life- she was in no position to react in time when the boys all started shoving each other and Arjen was sent toppling towards her. She was sent backwards, over the precipice as her shoes failed to find traction. She fell to the wild areas below, her body destroyed by the fall. She called weakly for help that would never come, and slowly bled to death. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''It's a quieter fall than one from grace. Softer. ''-'' Adimabua Lawal '''Memorable Quotes: ''"I... I wasn't... I wasn't freaking out."'' - A technically accurate claim- by her own self-evaluation she was already done freaking out and had settled into paralyzed uselessness. "S-... Some... -body..." - Her dying plea for help. Nobody came. BDA quote for August 2019. Other/Trivia * Cammy was the first death of V7 without an attributed killer. * Cammy won the August 2019 Best Death Award. Threads Below are a list of threads containing Cammy, in chronological order: V7: * What a Wicked Way to Treat the Girl That Loves You * I Pray to the Lord You Reveal what His Truth is *Watch Your Step *So Too Do The Flowers Wilt Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Cammy Walker-Grimsley. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V7 Students